The Fifth Floor
by AComeau18
Summary: Modern day AU When Katniss meets her neighbour in her new apartment building, she didn't think much about it. She didn't think much about the impact he would have on her life either.
1. A New Beginning

**_I'm doing it- I'm scrapping it! I still have the entire story saved if people want me to keep it. One of the reviews said the one direction part was nothing like Katniss- yeah. My friend was begging me to put that in there when I was having writers block. So, im starting new, and im making it more like Katniss! Please follow my tumblr and ask fm in my bio, thanks!_**

* * *

I didn't agree at first when mom told me I should move out. Of course I took it as an insult, which later made me feel foolish. Nearing twenty one I knew it was time to move out, but I just don't want to admit it. My mother helped find a perfect apartment and even helped with the cost. I didn't want to leave Prim but I knew I had to, im not getting any younger. Our- _their,_ house is just across town. We could easily visit. But the nerves in my stomach keep telling me otherwise.

Carrying my last three boxes, which are stacked upon each other, into the apartment lobby, I attempt to click the elevator button without dropping everything.

"Here, I got it." A man says while clicking the 'up' button.

"Thank you..." I mumble looking away from him.

I only had a glance at him but I feel butterflies already forming in my stomach.

His blonde hair is spiked up and his white shirt makes his abs clearly visible.

In other words, this man is gorgeous.

But it's not like im looking for anything. My only boyfriend was Gale Hawthorn, my current and only best friend. We both agreed that it was... _awkward_ dating each other and split. I never really felt what I at least think im supposed to feel with him anyways.

"Here, let me help you with that." He says, taking two of my boxes. My arms finally don't feel as sore as before.

"No, really, it's fine." I tell him.

The elevator doors ding open and he walks inside ignoring me.

I raise an eyebrow and follow him inside.

I punch in the number 5. "What floor?"

"Five."

That's coincidental.

I feel the guys eyes glued on me, making me look to the floor feeling very uneasy.

"I'm Peeta. Peeta Mellark."

"You know its not a good idea to tell people your full name."

"Oh really?"

"I could be a psychopath, murderer, I could find your room, which I now know is on floor 5, and find you." I say, finally looking up and looking over to Peeta with a straight, deadpan face and voice.

"For some reason, I don't think you are." Peeta laughs. I smile lightly and look back down.

The doors couldn't open fast enough. We both walk down the hall side by side until I stop in front of my door.

"This is me..." I mumble, putting my box down to fish my keys out of my pockets.

"That's weird. I'm right across from you."

"Now I know what exact apartment you live in. _Tsk, tsk._ I thought I told you."

Peeta bursts out laughing.

When I unlock the door I place the keys back in my pocket and open the door. Then, I pick up the box off the floor and take the two boxes back from Peeta.

"Thank you for helping me." I thank, about to walk into my apartment.

"Wait- You still haven't told me your name." Peeta says, stopping me.

I pause and look at him for a moment. "Katniss Everdeen."

I walk inside my apartment and close the door. As I close the door I hear him repeat my name lightly.

Something tells me this wont be the last ill be hearing from Peeta Mellark.

* * *

_**Please review, I really want to know if this is better or not.**_

_** I know im probably going to lose a lot of my viewers but I think this is good that im changing it.**_


	2. The Cave

For the rest of the weekend I never saw the mystery man, Peeta Mellark.

Honestly, I was a little scared to.

Monday morning I walk out of my apartment with my work bag slung around my shoulder. I like my job. Teaching people how to shoot arrows at targets isn't actually as bad as you think. Unless you get stuck with the little kids for the day. It honestly depends on the person.

When I make it to the elevator im surprised to see Peeta standing there, waiting for it.

I walk over and stand next to him, waiting for the elevator.

"Good morning..." Peeta mumbles, obviously a little tired.

I don't answer.

"How was your morning?"

I shrug and walk inside the elevator, which finally opens.

"Tired?" Peeta asks a little too cheerfully.

I nod my head while I yawn and rub my eyes.

Peeta presses the 'L' button making the elevator jolt.

I really wasn't expecting it because Peeta ended up catching me from falling.

"Sorry..." I mumble looking away from him a little embarrassed.

"Its all right..." Peeta grins. At least I think he is because I can hear it clearly in his voice.

Man, was this elevator always so small?

All of a sudden the patterns on the wall are very interesting to me.

"How was your weekend?"

I shrug and decide he deserves a word. "Boring." I also decide boring isn't a good enough word. "Hard." _Hard._ Nice Katniss. That's even better.

"How so?"

"Just unpacking... My apartment is still covered in unpacked boxes though." There you go Katniss, that's better.

"I could come help if you like?" Peeta offers.

"You're a stranger. You could be a psychopath for all I know." I say raising an eyebrow and looking over at him finally. "Besides I can do it." I shrug, looking back to the wall opposite of him.

"What makes you think that will stop me." Peeta says with a smirk. I look over at him but before I can refuse, the doors open and I watch him walk out.

* * *

After a long day, and walk home, from work, I collapse onto my old dusty couch.

Today was filled with snotty people. The kids were fine, but the adults made me want to take an arrow and shoot it through every one of their heads.

I groan loudly as a knock at the door wakes me up from the- almost- sleep, I was enjoying.

I open the door to see Peeta, surprisingly.

"Um. Can I help you?" I ask, a bit confused.

"No, im here to help _you._" Oh right.

"About that..." Before I can continue, Peeta walks in.

"Sure, come in." I say sarcastically, before closing the door.

"Peeta, seriously." I say, following him into my living room.

"Nice place." Peeta compliments, looking around and still avoiding what im saying.

"Peeta."

"You have a docking station!?" Peeta asks excitedly, walking over to the machine placed on my kitchen counter.

"Yeah, but Peeta-"

"Lets get some music on!" Peeta plugs his phone into the station.

"Peeta-" I am interrupted by 'The Cave' by Mumford and Sons, playing throughout my apartment.

Well, at least he has a good taste in music. Peeta walks over to a random box and starts pulling out random things. I sigh loudly in defeat. It _would_ be easier to unpack with him helping...

I walk over to the same box he's pulling things out of and help.

"Is this your family?" Peeta asks holding a picture of my mom, Prim, my dad, Gale, and I.

My dad. He died last year in a car crash.

"Yup. That is my mom, my sister, and my dad." I say pointing them all out.

"How about him?" Peeta asks, pointing to Gale who has his arm slung around my shoulder. "Just a family friend." I say shrugging and looking deeper through the box. Peeta places the picture down and stares at it for a minute before looking back in the box. I pick up the now empty box and bring it over to where the rest are towered by the door. I start to sing along to the song, thinking that it's too loud for Peeta to hear me. I thought wrong. "But I will hold on hope, and I wont let you choke." I sing along, placing pictures and other items on end tables.

As different songs play on, I sing along loudly, still thinking he can't hear me.

When we get to the bottom of the last box I look at the time.

"Is it already ten o'clock?" I think aloud.

"Jeez, it's getting late. I better go, I have work tomorrow morning." Peeta says, taking his phone from the doc.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for the help Peeta." I thank him, walking him to the door.

I'm actually happy he helped. What we did in a night could have taken the entire week for me.

"Yeah, I had fun." Peeta grins, opening the door and turning around to face me.

"Unpacking? Yeah.. I doubt that."

"Nope. Listening to you sing! You have a pretty voice. Goodnight Katniss." Peeta grins mischievously before turning around and walking into his apartment.

Oh god, he _did_ hear me. My face turns beet red the second he's gone.

I close my apartment door and place a hand to my forehead.

Tonight, I actually had fun.

* * *

_**Ahh. Sorry for short chapters. These chapters take me all day to write, im sorry! **_

_**I procrastinate and get writers block. A lot.**_

_**Please review, it means a lot to me and it shows me you like the story and want me to continue writing.**_


End file.
